Whispers
by Faith-West
Summary: His words didn’t sink in at first, and then they suddenly did. “Pardon?” I sputtered. “Boarding school, Bella, in London. Your plane leaves at three.... Charlie is fed up with Edward and Bella, so he sends her away, to boarding school. After New Moon
1. Chicken Parmesan

_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whispers**

**Prologue: Secret Place**

I looked around me and a familiar scene greeted my anxious eyes. Swirling shades of blue, violet, yellow, and red surrounded me, and we were engulfed by the evergreens that towered, ever so regally, above my head. Shimmering light reflected off of every part of the haven that had sheltered my heart for what seemed like eternity. One may have believed that the light was a product of a rainbow, or a crystal chandelier that was suspended from heaven, but I am one who knows better. The beauty that was evident before me could not be a product of anything that a man could imagine, let alone produce! It was a captivating, dazzling…. an inhuman aura. It was Edward; we were together, in the meadow.

**Chapter One: Chicken Parmesan **

"Bella?" I heard an angelic voice call my name. He's calling _my_ name! "Bella, are you sleeping?"

"No, I'm awake."

"That's a relief; I wasn't sure how anyone could sleep with a blinding light shining in their eyes," he chuckled. "It's alright if you would _like_ to fall asleep in my arms, however," He looked down and flashed me a toothy grin, I love that smile. He took note of the sudden change of color in my cheeks from ivory to magenta, and seized the opportunity to give me a token of his love.

His lips were as cold as ice, but it was something I had grown accustomed to. It seemed like time had stopped, or at least it had seemed that way to me. My breathing became unsteady; I found it harder and harder to breathe. I was over-reacting, yet I couldn't control myself. I began to deepen the kiss, and Edward broke it immediately.

"Bella! Why do you do this to me?!" his tone wasn't harsh, yet it was enough to sting.

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose! I can't help it! You think I enjoy having to cut those moments short?" my words seemed to hit a nerve.

"I don't like having to do it anymore than you do… but I don't have any other choice."

"What?! What do you mean, 'You don't have any other choice'?"

"It's the only way I can keep you safe." he was starting to irritate me. My blood was beginning to boil.

"There's another way you can keep me safe, Edward."

"Bella, don't."

"Don't do what?! You know that you could keep me safe by-,"

"By WHAT?! Damning your soul?! Making you a blood-thirsty monster?! There is no way in hell that I will be responsible for doing that to you!"

"You are NOT a monster! I love you and I want to be with you! Tell me why that's so wrong!!"

"Because I'm a vampire, Bella! Do you not understand that? I am a vampire!"

"I know that, and you know that I don't care! God! You say you love me, but you're willing to sit there while I die, when you know how happy I would be spending eternity with you, whether my soul is damned or saved!" The tears I had been fighting back now came with great force, streaming down my face. "You know that! Why won't you give me what I want?"

"Because I love you, and I am not going to deprive you of living."

"That's stupid," I sputtered. He smiled weakly.

"I think it's time for me to get you home, Ms. Swan. Charlie will want to know where you've been.

"What time is it?!" I started to panic; Charlie wanted me home at 6:30, sharp. Jacob and Billy were coming over at 7:30 for dinner, and I was supposed to prepare dinner for everyone.

"It's almost 7:00."

"Oh no!! Uhh, I need to get home, now! Can you get some food and bring it by? I've got to go." I began to wipe the tears from my eyes and scramble around the meadow in search for my keys.

"Looking for these?" Edward asked while he dangled the keys to my 1959 Chevy truck in front of my face. "Let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The night had not ended well, for anyone. Edward and I were having a "lovers quarrel"; Jacob and Billy had to eat KFC for dinner, instead of the chicken parmesan they had been promised; and Charlie was about to go on a tirade.

"Thanks for dinner, Mr. Swan," Jacob said, "It was fantastic! Bella, I really hope we can hang out some more…"his eyes fell; we both knew that that could never happen.

"Yeah, that sounds good, Jake," I said. He half-smiled, wished Charlie good-night and then went out to the car.

"Good to see you again, Billy. Sorry about dinner. Maybe we can reschedule, I'm sure Jacob and Bella would like to spend some more time together, _right _Bella?" said Charlie, threateningly.

"Yeah, that sounds fun…" I said. _Fun?_ I would love to spend more time with Jake, he's my best friend!! However, that is simply not possible thanks to the stupid treaty.

"Sounds good t'me; Charlie, Night," Billy said. He said my name with a sense of recognition for the meal, even if it was totally last minute, "Bella."

"Goodnight, Billy," Charlie and I echoed. And with that parting the door was closed with a hard click, and Charlie showed me just how angry he truly was.

"Bella," he began, "I said "be home by 6:30". You walk in the door at 7:15 with a bag of _KFC_ instead of a bag of groceries to make chicken parmesan. Would you care to fill in the gaps for me? I _obviously_ missed something! I was unaware that the definition of KFC was chicken parmesan, and that 6:30 translates as 7:15. Explain yourself, now!" He was furious.

"Dad, I'm really sorry-,"I said as Charlie interrupted with a snort. "I was out with a friend and we lost track of time…"

"Who were you with?" He said with a killer look in his eye. "Bella? Answer my question. Who were you with?" his voice was harsh and stern. I was dead. D-E-A-D!! Dead!! "Bella!!"

"Edward," I whispered.

"Who? I couldn't hear you."

"Edward. Edward Cullen." I said it no louder, but he somehow heard me that time.

"Edward?! The guy who tore out my daughter's heart, ripped it to pieces, returned it in a cardboard box on my front porch, and left her without as much as 'goodbye'?! THAT Edward?! Bella, I-,"

"Dad, you're being over dramatic." He looked incredulous at that remark. Then his eyes deflated a little.

"I-I-I am not even going to discuss this with you now! Go to bed, we will finish this conversation in the morning, I promise."

"Dad, I-''

"Bed! NOW!"

I didn't argue, and I knew that he would keep his promise.

It was a shame. The day had stared out so well, and then it ended catastrophically. I was still upset with Edward. What on earth was so wrong with turning me into a vampire, anyways? He told the Volturi that he would, he even told me that he would! Although he did say "after graduation", the Volturi _could_ simply pop up at any given moment to make sure he kept his word!! I was probably a tad harsh, and I know he loves me, but I simply can't help my reactions when he kisses me!

And what was with Charlie? He told me yesterday that the Blacks were coming over, and he expects me to drop whatever plans I have and do his biding? What am I, a dog? I know he doesn't really like Edward anymore, but why is he so angry that I was with him? I don't understand!!! I wish I had been nicer to Edward; I told him not to come over tonight, I secret wished that he would ignore my wishes and appear through my window anyway. If anyone could tell me what was going on inside Charlie's head, it was Edward.

I hardly slept, my troubled mind kept me from pleasant dreams. I just wanted to know what was going on, or at least I _thought_ I wanted to know.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up early the next morning; it was Saturday, I was in trouble, why not make breakfast? My brilliant plan was, however, thwarted. As I entered the kitchen at 7:19 am, who was there to greet me other than Charlie and a bowl of Raison Bran? He had just finished his own bowl, and motioned for me to sit and eat my own. I obeyed. After rinsing his bowl, Charlie sat down across the table from me and watched me eat. After several awkward moments had passed, he broke the silence.

"Talked to your mother yesterday," He paused to see if I was going to say anything, and he gathered that, from the milk that was dripping down my chin. "We made a decision," I wiped my chin and looked at him, "We're sending you to Stanborough School…in London… today."

His words didn't sink in at first, and then they suddenly did. "Pardon?" I sputtered.

"Boarding school, Bella, in _London_. Your plane leaves at three."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: please review, it's my first fanfic. Constructive critics are appreciated, but PLEASE (!) no flames!! Hope you guys enjoy, and thanks for reading!! Love you all much!!! **

** 3**

**FaithWest**

**P.S. Stanborough School is a real place, just outside London. **


	2. The Battle Cry of the Delusional

_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whispers**

**Chapter Two: The Battle Cry of the Delusional**

My mind was going blank, I heard the words that my father uttered to me, but I couldn't register what was happening. He had to be kidding!! There was no way Charlie was serious, there was simply no way!! Boarding school, in _London_ of all places! What was going through his mind?!

"Bells, honey, I know this may come across as a—"

"Why?" I cried. Charlie, in an attempt to gather his though together, took a deep breath, but I was not about to be silenced in such a manner. "What are you doing this to me? What did I do? WHAT DID I DO?!!" With this I looked up into my father's eyes, allowing him to see a very distraught Bella.

Wet, salty tears were now drenching my face.

"Bella, you didn't do anything."

"Then, WHY?!" I screamed. "Why are you doing this to me?! I'm not a bad kid!! I make good grades, I don't complain, why are you sending me to London?! I love it here!! WHY ARE YOU SENDING ME AWAY?!?!"

Charlie was taken back, he obviously hadn't expected for me to have the reaction that I had. "Bella, I know that you're not a bad kid! I never said you were. I'm sorry you feel this way, but it's for the best."

"HOW IS THAT TRUE?! HOW IS THIS FOR THE BEST?!" I hardly recognized the screech that escaped my throat.

"Because of Edward, Bella. He's no good for you." His words hit me fast and hard. Edward had said those same words to me last year…when he'd left me.

"_Where we're going…It's not the right place for you."_

"_Where you are is the right place for me."_

"_I'm no good for you, Bella."_

"Why would you say that?" I whispered. My fury had subsided, and it left me with a great feeling of sadness…emptiness…loneliness. I never wanted to revisit those painful memories, and now they were being thrown into my face.

"Because it's true. Two years ago, you went off with him and the next thing I know you're in the hospital with a broken leg and stitches!! I gullibly trusted him to keep you safe. I allowed him to continue seeing you. The next year, however, he takes my trust and throws it out the window!"

"Dad, please don't." I begged.

"Bella, he tore out your heart! He sent you into a state of depression for nearly a year. An entire _year_, Bella!! I didn't have my daughter for a year! I am not going to let him hurt you again."

I couldn't think straight. He was sending me away because of Edward! He doesn't know why Edward did those things!! He can't do this! I love Edward!

"I love him!"

"No Bella. You don't. You think you love him, but you're seventeen and don't know what love is. You think you do and you don't. You and Edward have an obsessive relationship; at least you are obsessed, I honestly don't think he cares."

"Stop, please! Dad, I love him, and he loves me!"

"Then what, Bella? He will be your prince charming and you will be his princess? You'll live happily ever after? That is the battle cry of the delusional! It's not going to happen. I have to bring you out of this fairytale and into reality, and the only way I know how to do that is to get as far way from Edward Cullen as possible."

I began sobbing uncontrollably; Charlie came to my side and pulled me into a hug. "Bella, I know this is hard, but we'll get through this. I love you so much, and so does your mother. We don't want you to make the same mistakes that we did. I promise you, everything will work out, you'll see."

--------

I'm not sure what happened next, all I know is I awoke on the couch, hearing Charlie's voice, ever so softly, in the kitchen, on the phone…talking about me.

"No…yeah, she took it pretty rough. Are you sure this is a good idea Renee?"

Ah, he was speaking to my mother.

"She's my daughter too, ya know? I need to know that we're doing the right thing… No, she's not…it was awful. I swear, I've never seen her so angry and upset. She passed out! She was hysterical crying, so I went to hug her and reassure her that it would be okay, and she passed out… Yes, she's on the couch! Well, I packed her things… No, I packed everything…I don't know what she wants to take!! Well I gotta go, her plane leaves in three hours, so I have to wake her up and get her in the car. Bye."

I heard the phone click back into the hook; Charlie took a deep breath, and walked over to wake me up. I quickly shut my eyes so that it appeared that I'd been sleeping the entire time. He bought it.

"Bella, honey, you need to get up."

I fluttered my eyes open in response.

"Okay, Bella, I've packed all of your things and the car's all loaded up. Try to think positive thoughts, all right?" He sighed, "I promise you're going to be okay."

"Can I say goodbye to him?" I whispered. I didn't say his name, but Charlie knew who I was speaking about.

"No honey, I'm sorry. You can't."

"Why?" I replied with tears rapidly forming in my eyes. "Why can't I tell him goodbye?"

Charlie sighed haggardly before he answered. That's when I looked into his face and noticed the sure signs of aging. My father had aged a few years in just a couple of hours time. His face had gained a few wrinkles, the shadows under his eyes, the gray hairs on his head, and not to mention he kept sighing.

"Because it will make this even harder on you, seeing him again. It would not be smart for me to let him see you, and vice versa. Please don't cry, Bella." I was unaware that I actually was crying, but when I wiped my face, sure enough, there were my tears.

"Dad—"

"Bella, I'm sorry. The answer is no. Come on, we need to go."

"I have to say goodbye to him. I have to tell him what's going on."

"Why? Why don't you see that that's not smart?"

"If I don't tell him goodbye, then I am no better than he is." Charlie gave me 'the look'.

"No, you are better than he is," he told me harshly. "It's a totally different circumstance."

"How's that?" I coughed. My eyes stung for all the tears that had been shed this morning.

"_You_ don't have a choice in the matter. I told you, I am going to get Edward Cullen out of your head! The battle cry of the delusional will no longer be your anthem! Now, go get in the car."

I couldn't believe him. I could believe this was happening, but it was. I silently stood up from the couch and walked out the front door to the car. Arguing was hopeless. However, if I had to do this, if I really had no choice in the matter, I was _not _going to act like a Barbie doll and have a smile plastered to my face. Oh no, I was mad, and Charlie was going to know it.

Throughout the entire ride to the airport, Charlie kept trying to talk up Stanborough School. He was saying how beautiful it is, how it looks a little like Forks there. It was supposed to have almost non-stop rain in London, and the stupid school is surrounded by a forest.

"It's only forty minutes outside of London." I heard Charlie say. Oh joy, only forty minutes to civilization! He tried to get me to respond to him, but all he got were sarcastic 'wow's and unenthusiastic 'hush's. I wouldn't look at him. I refused to. I hated him. I still loved him, of course. I just hated him.

London, wow. Who would have though? Not me…not ever. I turned to wish the beautiful scenery of Forks goodbye, and saw a bustling parking lot instead. I fought back more tears. It was really happening, I was really leaving.

Charlie gave up trying to talk to me, so the walk to receive my ticket, the wait through security, and the check-in at my gate was rather uneventful. Really quiet. Except the overly-perky woman who took my ticket, that is.

"Are you Bella Swan?" she asked with a heavy British accent.

"Yes."

"First time going to London, is it?"

I looked at her with a look that said 'look-I-really-don't-care-so-could-you-just-check-me-in', and she smiled sweetly in return.

"By the look of that suitcase, I'd say you're moving in!" She said with a nod to the massive duffle bag Charlie was carrying for me. He didn't want to give me a credit card, because he didn't want me popping up in Forks anytime soon; he went shopping for me so that I could have clothes to wear on the weekends. Oh, another thing Charlie mentioned, I get to wear a uniform Monday through Friday! Oh joy.

"Yes, I'm going to school there now." I replied, I didn't want to do this! Why was she so interested?

"Oh! Well. I hope you enjoy it then!"

"She will." Charlie responded for me.

The line was growing behind us, so she finally let Charlie and I sit down. I didn't want to admit that I was leaving; it meant I was accepting defeat.

After a half hour of sitting at the gate, I was called to get on the plane. Charlie called after me and told me how much he loved me, I nodded in return. I knew that hurt him, but I couldn't handle him right now. I couldn't believe he was actually sending me away.

I sat next to a couple on the plane, they were obviously newlyweds. I turned to look out the window and silently wept. I lost that today, and the worst part was that I hadn't told him. He would simply have to figure out on his own. I wiped my tears on the sleeve of my sweater, slipped on my headphones, and then continued to cry until I fell asleep.

I awoke to see a dark sky, the clouds completely engulfing the moon. Maybe that was an omen of some sort. It may have been signifying the end of my life, drowned in other's interpretations of it, I don't know.

The couple who had been sitting next to me were gone, I wonder where to… However, I did notice something else that was out of place.

Sitting directly across from where the newlyweds had been sitting, I saw a pair of eyes locked on mine. These eyes were the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. Not because of their abnormal color, but because of the person those eyes belonged to.

"Edward," I breathed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Okay, please don't hurt me! I have to explain why this took me so long, so here I go.**

**When I wrote the first chapter, I was at my friend's house.**

**Up until two weeks ago, I didn't have a computer.**

**I'm not allowed on the internet.**

**I have to ask permission before I can touch my computer. (not kidding)**

**My mother is the reincarnation of Nero, sorry. I do love her, though!!!! Anyways, I'll try to get more done faster. Thank you so much to all of you guys for being patient with me! I really didn't think this would go over well… Thanks for the reviews, also! They mean a lot to me… I hope y'all like this chapter; I love you all so much!**

**Love…Faith-West**

**P.S. **

**THANK YOU SARAH (HARASLIZ) AND TRISTA!!!!!!**

**P.S.S.**

**I'm also in the process of writing a book about a vampire, so if anyone knows where to post completely original stories, I would appreciate if you could tell me! Thanks! Avoir!**


End file.
